User blog:N6T4/The Hole in The World
This entire story will be completed whenever I get the time but I have made this teaser TEASER Machine noises Jeff: Come on, this time it has to work Fej: If this works what will we call it? Jeff: How about we call this the Hole Fej: nah, lets call this the Edge Of Reality Jeff: That sounds more like a name for a sword, the Hole sounds better Chapter 1: Thunk Jeff: get back warper! THUNK Teleportation noises Jeff: That's what you get for messing with me 5 hours later Jay (through speaker): um... we found this warper with a dent in it. Jeff: send it back for lab testing Jay (through speaker): um... remember Jeff: oh yeah... Test it onboard the ship Jay (through speaker): Ok 1 hour later Jay (through speaker): Results have come in, the warper seems to be five hours out of sync with our timeline Jeff: Send over the files Jay (through speaker): Ok Jeff: interesting... this reminds me of that warper I attacked six hours ago FLASHBACK OF 6 HOURS AGO Jeff: Oh yeah. DON'T TOUCH MY PEEPER COLA Jay (through speaker): So you're telling me that it's likely that warper you attacked six hours ago Jeff: no, I'm telling that is the warper I attacked six hours ago! Do you know what this means for the Hole poject, that means- mumbling 6 days later Jeff: Test 1 commences, NOW! 1 minute later Jeff: What the hell happened? Testee: I teleported into the Peeper cola can Jeff: I'll make a few adjustments 68 Tests later Jeff: Test 69 commences, NOW! 1 minute later Jeff: I never thought I'd see it again Loud pop noise Jeff: I miss you can of Peeper cola that fell into that ice chasm! 1 Hour later Jeff: TIME TRAVEL ADVENTURE TIME! so where do you wanna go? Slava: Back to that flopper game that happened last year WARP NOISES 2 hours later Crowd screaming noises Slava: To the battle of the gods WARP NOISES Popcorn eating as they watch the gods duke it out outside ??? hours later Slava: TO THE CRASH OF THE DEGASI! Jeff: lets just take that! Slava: to when the king got crowned Jeff: out of power Chapter 2: Corination WARPING NOISES Jeff: Woah! Slava: Lets go! Jeff: But I haven't analyzed the architecture of this place! Slava: THAT DOESN'T MATTER Jeff: Fine Slava: Is That King Jay Lion Bleederon IV? Jeff: Lets just use the scanner and, Yep. that is him Slava: COOL! Random old dude 1: Today we are here to watch as prince Derrick Morbid Bleederon Chicxilianto III gets the ketsukiryu ritual preformed on him, good luck. Young KSD (Crying): Please, don't do this to me, please. Ritualists chanting Young KSD Screaming in pain Slava: We gotta help him! Jeff: if you do you'll mess up the timeline, and he's gone... Lights cut out as Slava saves young KSD Jeff: What the hell are you doing Slava: JUST RUN! Chapter 3: KINGVOID WARPING NOISES Jeff: Sooo... what is yor name Young KSD: Derrick Morbid Bleederon Chicxilianto III, but my friends call me PSD Jeff: Ok PSD, I am Jeffery Shotgunson V and this is my friend Turtle McPlastico PSD: Hello... and why did you save me? Jeff: Turtle McPlastico is a very kind person who hates science so when he heard you screaming he came to help PSD: Where are we going? Jeff: Somwhere pleasant... WARPING NOISES Jeff: And here we a- PSD: YOU CALL THIS PLEASANT??? Jeff: Look this is clearly the wrong place, Turtle McPlastico! when are we Slava: Our normal time! Why are you asking? Jeff: I do not remember seeing this PSD: WHAT??? Coming soon... Category:Blog posts